1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to techniques for setting a fuze to explode a munition after launch and, more particularly, is concerned with a system for programming data relating to the function mode of the fuze without supplying electrical power to the fuze.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For improving the probability of hitting a target, it is advantageous to be able to program the function time of a fuze of a munition that will be fired at the target at a moment close to the time of firing of the munition. Many techniques are disclosed in the prior art for this purpose. Representative of the prior art techniques are the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Irish, Jr. (3,967,557), Ettel (4,022,102), Stauers et al (4,237,789), Munzel et al (4,240,350) Abt et al (4,580,498). Schmidt (4,649,796), Baker (4,651,647), Wegner et al (4,664,013), Bai (4,686,885) and Fortunko (4,711,152).
These prior art techniques typically employ an electronic circuit onboard the munition to which electomagnetic energy must be transmitted to electrically program and establish the function time of the fuze. This requires the supply of electrical power to the location of the fuze before firing of the munition which increases the risk of a malfunction which could be detrimental to the safety of personnel and equipment. The use of an electronic circuit to program the fuze function time also requires the provision of specific hardware for this purpose which adds weight and complexity to the munition fuze.
Consequently, a need exists for improvement in programming of munition fuze function time that will avoid the above-described drawbacks associated with these prior art techniques.